


obvious story

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Synaesthesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but honestly who ISN'T whipped for them :/, but this is focused on jisung and chris only, chan too tbh, everyone appears for like a second, i don't even know what to tag lmao, jisung is whipped, maybe even, seriously this is just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: There's something in the way Chan smiles that always catches Jisung off guard.





	obvious story

**Author's Note:**

> oooof i'm back!! with pure fluff this time. like seriously, there's practicaly no angst in this  
> only for like a blink so it doesn't count gkjshdkghs  
> (cough) fun fact this happened becasuse i was writing down my own whipped thoughts about chris ghskjgs  
> unbeta'd!! (as always tbh)

There's something in the way Chan smiles that always catches Jisung off guard.

Maybe it's the way it lits up the boy's entire face, so gentle and bright it could bring the sun to shame; how his hand would reach up to his face to hide it, unsucessfully, because it's nothing compared to the pure warmth radiating from Chan's smile.

Or maybe it's the way it would reach his eyes, a dimple showing itself on the boy's right cheek; a rosy tint showering his ears and the skin below his, hidden under a coat of concealer, eye bags - his bottom lip slightly more red than the upper, irritated from the way he would nibble at it right before, trying to hold in the laugh that would shake his body anyway.

(Jisung remembers how Chan's lips would quirk up the slightest bit before he'd butt into the conversation with a joke as lame as the over exaggerated hand motions that would follow - before the rest of the group fell silent, Chan's laughter the only sound filling the room as Minho would shot him a quick glare.

Honestly, Jisung never quite understood it, as Minho sometimes made puns as bad as the older.

"Ew," Felix would murmur teasingly, his nose scrunched as he held back a smile of his own, before Chan smacked his shoulder lightly.

It's times like those, when Jisung forgets he's a part of the conversation and openly stares at Chan. There's a hint of awe glinting in his eyes, but he keeps it hidden, afraid of being noticed.

It's not like he ever succeeded, judging by the amused glance Felix would sneak at him afterwards; but at least he tried.)

There's something about Chan's voice, that leaves him starstruck.

He can't quite put his finger on it, the answer to his unspoken _why_ so so close, yet so far away at the same time.

It might be his synaesthesia speaking, but he's pretty sure it can't be the only reason for it.

(Because when Chan speaks, it's as if stars spilled from his lips; and it's something that Jisung's never seen before.

The palette of his voice is something that simply can't be copied, the boy creating his own, unique splashes of colors whenever any sound would leave his lips.

When Chan sings, his voice delicate and sounding even a little experimental, as if he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, checking his limits and the way it suits the melody the best - Jisung closes his eyes and sees an ocean of light orange, peach, even, the color as warm as Chan's full smiles and fleeting grins.

When the boy laughs, there's a rosy tint added in, pink splatters mixing with pastel yellow, and he lets himself drown in the sound, a certain feeling of warmth spreading in his chest.

And when his voice drops, lower and slightly darker, purple hidden in the way he speaks; it's all hushed whispers in the middle of the night, quiet chuckles when he accidentally messes up something easy and irritated mumbles as he can't get a melody right as he imagines it should be.

"What color is my voice?" Chan asked once, a few days after Jisung told him about his synaesthesia.

His eyes were wide and curious, glinting with something akin to awe - wondering, but patient as he waited for Jisung to reply, not moving an inch as he glanced at the younger, his full attention on Jisung.

And Jisung found himself struggling to find an explanation, words that could describe it to the older without also confusing him in the process; and maybe, just maybe, a blush creeped its way to his neck, but neither of them mentioned it.

"It's... warm," he mumbled, a little unsure, and Chan nodded at him slightly to continue, "there's a lot of shades of colors I could list that I've ever heard from you, but everyone has some that appear the most, that I associate with them," he looked away, suddenly shy again, and his fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie as he kept rambling, "yours is peach. Light orange mixed with pink. It's... comfortable, kind of. Makes me feel better when I hear it."

And just as he starts feeling scared he said too much, there's a light touch on top of his shoulder, and he looks up to find the older smiling softly.

The sight steals a little air out if his lungs; he's just happy he doesn't forget how to breathe properly, this time.

"Maybe we should talk more, then. When you feel down, I mean," murmurs Chan, his thumb pressing a gentle circle into the hoodie that makes Jisung's chest fill with warmth.

_Thank you._

He's not sure who said it, doesn't remember it at this point - maybe it was Chan, thanking him for explaining the colors; maybe it was him, thanking the older for the reassurance.

Or maybe they both did, before giggling at their synchronized words.)

There's something in the way he moves, that Jisung can't keep his gaze away from. It's not even exclusively about his dancing - which, sure, is breathtaking on its own.

But the way he walks, the way he expresses himself, how he gestures when he rants about something he's passionate about, all of it pulls Jisung's attention away from whatever he's supposed to be doing at the time.

(It's a busy evening when it happens.

He's twirling the pen in his hand anxiously, trying to come up with the lyrics for their newest song - to no avail.

It's tiring, and the dorms are filled with noise, which doesn't help him to concentrate.

He can faintly hear Woojin's singing from the bathroom, suddenly pausing every now and then, clearing his throat before starting again, under the running water of the shower.

He can see from the corner of his eye the opened door to the room next to where he sits; Minho's inside, practicing some choreography despite the fact that they all have scolded him at least once that day not to push himself too much. He's frowning, his eyes set on the floor as he tries, again and again.

Jisung's pretty sure he can also hear Changbin and Hyunjin bickering. He can't tell _what_ exactly is the topic of their discussion, but then a sudden shriek fills the dorms and a smiley, but clearly scared for his life, Felix runs in to the kitchen, barely missing colliding into Jisung, followed by a equally as fast Seungmin.

Jisung would probably feel scared, if it wasn't for the fact just how _frustrated_ he was with the notebook in front of himself.

He taps his foot against the floor, nibbling at the pen before reaching down to write, just to bring the pen back to his lips again.

He's tired, and no matter how hard he tries, he just can't find the right words.

And that's when the door of the fridge close, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see Chan and Jeongin chatting freely, a carton of milk held carefully in the older's hands even as he keeps spilling some jokes, the duo laughing every few seconds.

There's a ring on Chan's pinky, and it glints against the light when he shakes the carton around while he talks; and at this point, Jisung's pretty sure his concentration went out the window.

Because oh, Chan is grinning again, and he slowly pads over to look for a cup, walking up to the shelf in this unique way of his - shifting to the sides, kind of reminding Jisung of a penguin, and it's as if he's not even aware of it.

It's cute.

If Jisung smiles softly while he watches the older, the only person who actually notices it is Jeongin.)

There's something about Chan that keeps Jisung up at night.

Okay, no, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. He's just bad at sleeping in general.

It's just that, sometimes, just sometimes, when the hour is so late it borders on early, that he lets himself think a little about Chan. Just a little bit.

Okay, maybe a _lot_.

But is it really his fault if his thoughts keep wandering, reminding him of the way the older smiled at him that day, the cute little things Chan has done after messing up a dance move at their practice replaying in his mind again and again?

It's just that when he closes his eyes, he once again sees all of the shades of light peach - it's his favorite, he's decided recently.

His eyes blink open and he stares at the ceiling, sighing.

He can hear Hyunjin mumbling something in his sleep as he turns on his back. He doesn't even have to check to know that Felix is already asleep as well.

It's just that he whishes, just a little bit, that neither of them were.

Because it's that kind of the night, that kind when he feels just a tad bit lonely, wishing for someone to be next to him, to keep him warm and lull him to sleep.

But the clock keeps ticking and he doesn't see any sense staying like this anymore. He can't stay like this, because he knows that it would only end in him spending the entire night awake.

And maybe he stands up, careful not to wake up neither of the his roommates, before stumbling out of the room.

And maybe, just maybe, he knocks on the door of the room that Chan stays in.

("You couldn't sleep?" murmurs the older after Jisung climbed into his bed.

The blankets are wrapped around the both of them securely, Chan's arm thrown over Jisung's shoulder casually after their legs tangled together under the sheets.

It's comfortable, and once again, Jisung can't quite believe just how warm and safe the boy makes him feel.

So he nods, too tired to actually say anything at this point.

And it surprises even him, how fast it takes him to feel sleepy in Chan's embrace - because his eyes keep closing on their own, and Chan just keeps staring at him with that soft little smile of his, a dimple poking it's way into the boy's cheek, and Jisung doesn't really think much more before he pulls Chan closer by his neck and leaves a soft, barely existent kiss on the corner of his lips.

After that, he just shuffles back and closes his eyes, both from how tired he was, and also because he might have felt slightly shy after what he's just done.

It startles him, a little, when he hears the older chuckle warmly, and at that moment he knows it's okay.

He didn't mess anything up, he's sure of it; especially when Chan's arm wraps around him a bit tighter, pulling him closer to the other's chest, and he might just be imagining it, but there's a light pressure at his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Sungie. I'll make sure to keep the nightmares away."

The whisper is so hushed Jisung barely even hears it, but it's there, and the fact warms up his heart as the corner of his lips turns up.

He doesn't even get to ask Chan if the other just kissed his head before he falls asleep.)

In the end, there's just something about Chan, that made Jisung fall in love with him - or maybe even, it was Chan's whole self.

The only thing that he's sure of, is that he doesn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this <33 if u want to hit me up, my tumblr is @straymemes!!


End file.
